Kuja Lives?
by UltimaKuja
Summary: Starts of at the end of FFIX, is based around Kuja. It is a 1st person storyline of what Kuja could of gone through.
1. Ending Beginning, Beginning Ending

Final Fantasy IX: A Kuja fanfic, Kuja lives?

Notes: Begins near the end of the game,

Is my first fanfic,

Is a 1st person fanfic from Kuja's perspective.

Copyright crap --

1)The game "Final Fantasy" from 113 and beyond do NOT belong to me, they belong to Square soft Square-Enix

2)The character "Kuja" dose NOT belong to me...wait he don't? T.T cries insanely (If he did I would be rich and sexually satisfied 3)

3)No other char that appears from Final Fantasy in this Fanfic belongs to me (cries again)

4)This Fan-Fic belongs to ME and only me (Stealing is prohibited)

Chapter One: Ending - Beginning, Beginning - Ending

I was in pain, borderline agony after I crashed down the lifa tree and landed on a branch, it was thin or at least appeared to be and surprisingly soft, I was shocked at how soft this parasite of a trees branch actually was...

My thoughts began to wonder and I started to think of how I ended up here, how I was beaten and how in the end Garland...that mad man that created me...yes he was mad...mad like no other I had met, yet surprisingly calm at times...ah yes, or was it all for show?

Hmmmm, so Garland had won in the end...was it his victory? Or my failure? Had I unknowingly inherited his insanity? NO, I refuse to believe I was insane like that old fool.

The thoughts of my pain came back, I was surprised "OW, GAH" I screamed, I had never felt such pain but it brought me out of my wondering into the past which I knew was futile anyway...ah yes, the...lifa tree...soft yet hard at the same time, had it not been so surprisingly soft I most certainly would of perished by the fall.

"he--h heh heh heh, Ahhh-hahahahaha" I chuckled to myself, so im...alive? really? truly? Alive! I gazed up seeing through the multidimensional rift I had created...seeing..."Zidane?" ..."NO, How? Why?" ...how dose he still fight? Everything I put him though from my armada of loyal silver dragons, to my re-incarnated guardians of terra... "Maliris" the guardian of the fire shrine and...Deathguise.

"UGGAAAH" my arms, my legs, my beautiful torso...what's this? "Tears?" I just couldn't hold them back anymore, I tried but the pain was intense, though it only lasted a few short moments at that intensity I couldn't stop the few tears that had escaped my control.

A few moments passed then I heard him..."Eat this Necron, GrandLeathal!", a bright..light..it was spectacular unlike that light...that painful light I had always seen on terra, it was like fireworks at least from my position. "He...he did it? He beat Necron?" before I could even think of expressing my relief I noticed it, "The rift...collapsing" I just couldn't muster the strength to even finish that sentence as I felt my heart slowly grow heavy.

I watched the rift close slowly but inevitably, I knew in my condition using magic would only make my wounds hurt more and I could already feel my body go cold and slightly numb, but thinking how wrong I actually was...lost in my insanity which ironically Garland had caused even after his death, "Dammn You Garland!" I yelled at the top of my lungs ignoring the pain I felt.

It then dawned upon me, Garland my clearly unworthy adversary had planned it all along, the rivalry, the hate, the...f-f-f-ear I had felt against Zidane even when he emerged from his pod, I could sense something... different about him.

"Heh Heh" I chuckled, remembering of what I had said to Garland on that fateful day when he said... "Kekekekeke, yes, finally perfection...Do you want to know why he's perfect Kuja?". 

"Hehe-hahahahaha" I laughed again, how I was amused when I gave him my answer back then..."Well, Master Garland, I noticed you gave him a longer tail then the others." I said it so sarcastically with a wide grin appearing on my face, I also noticed my tail would still be longer.

At the time I thought it was so funny, maybe I still do even a little now but that was when it all started, when Garland finally divulged his plan to make IT and not me his angel of death.

Snapping back to the present "No" I said loudly, I wont let it end the same way it began even if it costs me my life, "Yes, Garland you heard me you old fool, I and not you will decide how I live and I choose to...die" I said it calmly even though the pain started to come back.

Looking up at the battle worn party of would be heroes, I moved my hand up slowly (trying to minimise the pain) so it was pointing at them and with a final sigh, with my eye's closed I said "Farewell, Zidane my... brother", another tear fell from my right eye as I casted what I thought would be the final spell of my life "Teleport", which I aimed at all of them and in one final show of light they all teleported simultaneously back to the entrance of that god forsaken lifa tree.

I suddenly felt faint, the last of my energy drained as my hand fell softly back to my side, yes I could tell that my time was finally...finally up, but I had come to terms with the fact that I no longer deserved to live...death, the thing I had come to fear most would be my...final atonement.

I feel like I'm in a dream on clouds, no, flying on my silver dragon one last time. Though my body still ached all over there was hardly any pain, I wondered in the back of my mind what death...really dying would be like, unlike the fantasy death Garland had described to me years before in an attempt to manipulate me, "when genomes die there soul will disappear forever, now you be a god boy Kuja and that wont happen to you, but if you should displease me---Muwhahaha, take a guess".

I shuddered at the memory, even knowing how Garland was a manipulative bastard in life I couldn't help but feel as if Garland was actually telling me the truth, however that thought was interrupted by tremors he could feel while lying on the branch and the rumbles from above, "Times up...is it not? The tragic final scene to the act of my life" I muttered to myself seeing all the vicious branches slithering towards me, coming to claim my life, my... soul?

Suddenly, out of the depths of darkness that these branches were crawling a familiar figure appeared. I wondered why he came back, was it to finish me of or out of pity, I pondered for a short while before Zidane actually landed next to me, but before he did I decided that I didn't care.

I Kuja, who single-handedly brought death and destruction to Gaia, manipulated countless people into doing my bidding and also brought more death, more destruction on a global scale to Terra will not accept help from anyone especially my dear sweet loveable brother! Although, I have forgiven you...I thought to myself.

A loud thud sounded right next to me, even without opening my eyes I knew it was Zidane.

He called my name, but I didn't want to chat as my body had grown more cold and I could barely feel my legs or hands. He called again, though it hurt to talk I smirked at him and said "You and your friends were able to escape I see", I could tell from his expression he knew I was behind it since he gave me a smile, a warm smile which I had never received before.

All of a sudden I went totally cold, the shiver I felt went through out my body, a few moments of silence passed, it was at this point I noticed out of the corner of my half opened eye the the rest of the lifa tree's branches were making a bee-line straight for us, it seemed that Zidane noticed soon after I did though remained silent. Was it for my sake, I wondered?

Zidane looked at me, though I didn't have the strength to move or even speak, but I wanted to. I wanted to say so much yet I couldn't, I must of looked dead as he cried out my name with tears in his eyes. Just as I saw the tree about to make its final and fatal attack my eyes went blurred, but I could feel one last tear seep out my eye.

It was like a jolt into a tempery trance that just gave me enough strength to say "This is my final farewell, be good brother", though I didn't have a clue why I said it, but then my hand glowed as I teleported Zidane one last time to safety, though there was an echo of a second spell being cast that ringed in my mind... which spell was it?

After Zidane teleported away I felt completely numb and couldn't even move my eye lids, how ever I knew that the rages of the trees branched was meters away and that's when it happerened. I don't exactly know what happerened after that but I turned ghostly, transparent...floating away into a bright light, so bright that my eyes could not penetrate and see beyond it until I reached a sign saying "Welcome to heaven", I was gob-smacked, surprised and curious all at the sae time. Naturally I started grinning like a Cheshire cat.

But then...

-------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter one...find out what happens next soon 

Well what a long chapter rubs throbbing fingers...been fun writing it though, hope you all enjoy it and dun forget to give me ya thoughts on it, bare-in-mind this is my 1st fanfic so be nice.

Hopefully Chapter Two will have a lil more humour, but your have to wait and find out 

BUT, for now I'm playing my PSP. Bye-Bye Waves hand cutely while grinning

Made by: UltimaKuja (Kuja fan girl extraordinaire)

Experience: No previous writing experience (so don't expect perfection)

Time Taken: Highly Classified

Date: 17/03/08


	2. My Heaven and Hell on Gaia…

Final Fantasy IX: A Kuja fanfic, Kuja lives?

Copyright crap --

1)The game "Final Fantasy" from 1-13 and beyond do NOT belong to me, they belong to Square soft - Square-Enix

2)The character "Kuja" dose NOT belong to me...wait he don't? T.T -cries insanely- (If he did I would be rich and sexually satisfied 3)

3)No other char that appears from Final Fantasy in this Fanfic belongs to me -cries again-

4)This Fan-Fic belongs to ME and only me (Stealing is prohibited)

Chapter Two: My Heaven and Hell on Gaia…

I was pleased with myself, so very pleased when I noticed the "Welcome to Heaven" sign, I couldn't stop grinning. There was a warm feeling in my stomach, a warm and comforting feeling, the likes of which I had never felt in my entire life. I couldn't explain it, it felt…. comforting, that was the only word that came to mind. It seemed to ease the trauma of death almost the point where I forgot I was actually dead.

After a short while that warmly aura that surrounded me seemed to fade slowly, gently away. It faded away from my body and my thoughts. By the time it dissipated my thoughts of what had transpired moment before my death began to unfold, but hey what should I care about that for, after all I put on such a magnificent show, did I not?

I had played a cunning game with Garland years before, keeping him blissfully unaware of what I had planned, should he of found out before-hand I most certainly would have perished at his hands, but that fool was all talk he could never match my cunning, Muw-HaHaHaHa.

Ahh, but that was not all that made the drama that is my life so great, after I came to Gaia I knew I could get to the queen of Alexandria, yes I knew of her ambitions and lust for more power, as I knew all to well that Alexandria's lack of technological-sophistication over the other nations. That is something that would soon work to my advantage.

Soon, I would have her eating out of the palm of my hand begging for my help, but one lesson I had learnt from my years of enduring Garland was patience. Though naturally of course the lesson I had learnt from my self was far more important, like how people judge appearances. 

I planned, no I schemed to use my beauty to have her keep me close enough to catch wind of her thoughts and dreams, its not like anyone else would want to be close to someone that disgusting anyway. Though as a back up I would need something more, something to entice her down the path of which there could be no turning back, the promise of beauty, power over the summons and an army of soul less mages would do the trick.

Black mages are so easy to manufacture and so very loyal, but what more could one expect from a soul less golem like them. I quickly became a very important member of the auction house and its family, which I would need to do to fund this campaign, because of the "strange" things I had brought with me from Terra. Simple things I had grown up with that these Gaia-folk had never seen. They sold like diamonds at very high prices, though they where just bad memories and junk to me.

After a few short months I became the richest person alive! Hehe-hahaha, and with that I had been granted my status as a noble. Yes, that would be something I would need to see the queen without doubts filling her mind and heart. 

I had already by then gotten my secret mage producing facility ready in dali, with one swift talk with that repulsive…… elephant woman, I had convinced her to launch a pre-emptive strike with my mages as the spear head against the other nations of the mist continent.

She of course only really paid attention to me when I mentioned the powers of summoning and how if they was hers, she could rule over all kingdoms. Yes, the very though of control of them made her face glow with greed. She never really suspected me of the treachery that I had been preparing her for all these years, but someone THAT ugly obviously couldn't be anywhere near that level of intelligence like me. By the time her fleet reached the lifa tree she was so overwhelmed with the notion of her false power that she had, it was pathetic.

But alas, we all know the ending to that part of the story and thinking of that repulsive life form makes my skin crawl. Now lets see, ahhh yes now I remember the next fabulous part of the story of my life, also the most exciting part. When I discovered the power that is trance, how my eye widened at the simplicity that was trance and how it could be mine, simple yet so powerful. 

From there I found and gained the power I longed for with the help of Zidane and his friends, which lead to the satisfying result of kicking Garland to his death as his superior, then a twist appeared to my story and how I loved twists when they where added to my life, but this was no normal twist. It was a complete twist of fate the likes of which I hadn't been prepared for, the idea of …..death, coming to me.

Of course that hadn't been the most shocking twist of fate, no, life reserved that for when I laid defeated in the lifa tree and could see my…. Brother, Zidane. With one last drum roll of anticipation the audience, MY audience witnessed in shock my selfless act, one final act before the curtains fell and my magnificent show was over.

That was my heaven and hell on Gaia, but what awaits me now? I will just have to find out….

-------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter two, anyway...find out what happens next soon. 

OK, much shorter then the last one, but I wanted Kuja to get it all out of his system, humour yet to come.

Chapter Three, Coming soon. Bye-Bye -Waves hand cutely while grinning-

Remember, reviewing can help me get better so share your opinions.

Made by: UltimaKuja (Kuja fan girl extraordinaire)

Experience: No previous writing experience (so don't expect perfection)

Time Taken: Highly Classified

Date: 20/03/08


	3. Back to reality…

Final Fantasy IX: A Kuja fanfic, Kuja lives?

Copyright crap --

1)The game "Final Fantasy" from 1-13 and beyond do NOT belong to me, they belong to Square soft - Square-Enix

2)The character "Kuja" dose NOT belong to me...wait he don't? T.T -cries insanely- (If he did I would be rich and sexually satisfied =3)

3)No other char that appears from Final Fantasy in this Fanfic belongs to me -cries again-

4)This Fan-Fic belongs to ME and only me (Stealing is prohibited)

Chapter Three: Back to reality…..

"But then…"

Humph! was that it? Is that why I'm here? The…. Self-les….

"What a fascinating story that was" A cold deep voice said, it was creepy and startled me to the point a felt a shiver run down my spine. I span around so fast by the time I was facing the way the voice came from my hair was in my eyes, while clearing them I said….

"Wh-who are you?" I spoke slightly nervously, I was about to say it again in a more demanding tone but then I cleared my eyes and was stunned at the sight.

There was a table at least three times my height, with a single chair behind it and sitting in the chair was an ogr….

"I am called….hmmm, I forgot" he interrupted. -Sweatdrop-

Before I responded to him, I asked myself "How the hell did that guy and that big table get there!" in a whisper, since he clearly was not there before.

"You forgot?" I said sarcastically, mildly amused at his intelligence, or lack of. I was faintly reminded of that elephant queen I was once in league with.

The giant look embarrassed for a slight moment before his eyes turned cold and shouted "WELL IM NOT THE ONE BEING JUDGED HERE, THAT'S MY JOB FOR YOU!!", breathing loudly after he said it with snot hanging from his nose.

His sharp voice cut all the way through to my soul piercing through my stomach which shocked me, no one had done that before since Garland. It was a feeling I was trying so hard to suppress, at least while in front of someone like him.

"YOU!? …Judge…ME?" I sharply responded, slightly cautious of what he meant by it. But I didn't let that shake my composure, I stood facing him waiting for a response.

"WOAH!" I said, shock as the giant materialised a giantly oversized book and it slammed on the table in front of him, just before he began reading it. I was about to clearly state how livid I was at being ignored when I noticed the title of the book, it read 'Final Warriors of Fantasy and there Evil counterparts.'

Before my thoughts of what the book's title meant or even what is was for, the giant began to speak. "You must be Kuja, Kuja Tribal?" I was stunned he knew my name but also furious at that dumb arse's misguided logic. "I assume you think my name is Kuja Tribal because of my brother?" but before I gave him time to respond I added in a more frustrated tone, "Well you simple minded fool my name is KUJA, my 'brother' got his surname from them Gaians who took him in, I'm from Terra and we DON'T have surnames." I was still angry, but waited for him to take it all in, after all he looked like he wouldn't understand anytime soon.

"Ok, Kuja" he said jotting something in his rather oversized book. Suddenly I randomly thought of Garland, "Did a man named Garland come through here?" I said it with my normal voice, unsure exactly of what to feel.

"I'm not sure I should be telling you, you ARE listed in this book as evil" he said raising an eyebrow, pondering to himself. I could here him mumbling "Hmm, should I? Shouldn't I?" and wondered what I did to deserve having to endure him, this obviously slow-minded moron.

I decided if I had to wait longer that I might do something that I would regret, or at least HE would regret it "Heh-hehehehe" I chuckled to my self. I decided a quick question change was in order, so I asked him "Ummm, what's with the book?" with genuine curiosity showing in my voice.

"Well it's a long story…." he started to say when he noticed the expression on my face change as my eyes narrowed and I gritted my teeth, he quickly coughed and continued "But ill give you a shortened version" for some reason he seemed more nervous then before, which didn't bother me since I was used to people being like that in my presence.

"Ok, the short version is this book, which your in is a book of legendary battles which take place between good and evil. The good A.K.A. Final Warriors of Fantasy, like your brother, and evil A.K.A. there evil counterparts, like you. Naturally you can guess your not the only case for this book, you and your brother's adventures would be the ninth chapter for this book."

Having heard this, I was fascinated and almost wondered what he would say next, also who these other villains like me was and if I would ever meet them. I looked at him and urged him to continue with a gesture from my hand.

The giant continued "Nope, that's all there is to know" in a quick chirpy voice, I stared blankly at him expecting more of this fascinating tale he was telling, but he either didn't know or wasn't willing to tell me. However he did start to speak again looking rather serious "About your previous question, no, Garland has not come through here because he's not dead."

Upon hearing this my eyes became very wide and my hands and legs felt numb as I flashed back to finally freeing myself of him by kicking him to his death, I started mumbling "b-b-b-b-b-bu..but" suddenly my heart went heavy on the though of that, that….man being still alive.

But before I could process the emotions flowing through me the giant began to speak, "I realise this must be disturbing for you MR. Tri-- Kuja, but time is pressing on and I really have to process you." he said in a calm voice.

I decided it wasn't my problem after a few minutes of contemplative thought, after all I was dead. I think ill just let the 'Final warrior of Fantasy' handle it, I though smugly. "Ok lets get on with it, admit me into heaven, just cause I'm dead dun mean I don't get bored." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry" the giant said, "No can do." -Sweatdrop- I started to get seriously pissed of wondering what this guys deal was, but decided to remain calm at least for his sake. "why not, what's the problem." I said it in a way that demanded a response and fast.

The giant looked uncomfortable though I didn't know why, but I suddenly speculated that he had gone through this before at least eight times and the end result was….disastrous. Come to think of it the place did look like it had been repaired from a lot of damage if not total destruction. Which upon thinking about it made me feel like something I wouldn't like was about to be said.

"Well like I said you belong in this book and are under the 'evil' section, I'm afraid destiny has reserved only one spot for you once you die, which was the same for all the others in this book that have come and gone since the beginning of time." the giants voice resembled pity like he was sorry for me, not that I noticed or even cared.

"Wait, what about the sign out front? It says this is heaven!" I said in a distraught tone, wondering what torments would be bestowed upon me should I end up in hell.

The giant responded "well, urrgh, that sign displays random stuff from time to time, I just can't be bothered to move it, heh-heh-heh, eh? It's funny righ….?" hearing that I became infuriated, lightning bolts jolting from my hands clearly alerted the giant to my agitation and anger as he stopped in his tracks.

"Calm down now, please for the love of…." he was totally nervous, sweat dripping down his face looking like he was about to pass out, but then he suddenly started to speak again "but on a positive note you won't go to hell."

I suddenly felt my anger slightly drain away with curiosity taking its place or was it fear? After all if I weren't going to heaven or hell, where would I end up? Stuck in the book?

"So, what to become of me then, I DEMAND to know!" I was scared, never in my life had I not known of what was to come, like now. Never in my life had my fate been outside of my own control at least not like this. But I would never let anyone see me in that state, absolutely never!

"Well Kuja, your be sent to a parallel dimensional pocket with all the other villains, to be kept out of the way of history….forever." he said it in a cold way showing no emotions.

I didn't know what to think, what to say, but I wasn't given the chance to as the giant waved a hand saying, "As much as I would love to chat, I have a job to do you know, people to sentence and stuff. Good luck!" as he said that a portal of darkness surrounded my feet, climbing up my legs. I tried to struggle against it, but wasn't given a chance as it climbed up my body to fast for me to react.

By now the darkness covered my body all the way up to my neck, restricting any attempt I made to break free or cast a spell. I looked back up at the giant wondering what he had done to me, but he wasn't there and had already vanished.

I started to panic uncontrollably, but there was nothing I could do. The darkness continued to climb up my face unrelenting until I was surrounded by it, I suddenly felt sleepy….

I slowly fell into a deep slumber, slowly fading away into a world of dreams. The last though I consciously had before it overcame me was 'what in the universe have I gotten myself into and what's going to happen next……'

End of chapter three, find out what happens next soon.

Been fun writing, hope y'all enjoy it.

Remember, its my 1st fan-fic and reviewing can help me get better so share your opinions.

Made by: UltimaKuja (Kuja fan girl extraordinaire)

Experience: No previous writing experience (so don't expect perfection)

Time Taken: -Highly Classified-

Date: 24/03/08


	4. A new reality, short lived?

Final Fantasy IX: A Kuja fanfic, Kuja lives?

Copyright crap --

1)The game "Final Fantasy" from 1-13 and beyond do NOT belong to me, they belong to Square soft - Square-Enix

2)The character "Kuja" dose NOT belong to me...wait he don't? T.T -cries insanely- (If he did I would be rich and sexually satisfied 3)

3)No other char that appears from Final Fantasy in this Fanfic belongs to me -cries again-

4)This Fan-Fic belongs to ME and only me (Stealing is prohibited)

Chapter Four: A new reality, short lived?

"Hmmm, where am I?"….. "How did I get here?"…… "Who are you?"…… "Mikoto, is that you?"….. "What do you mean?"…... "GARLAND?!"

I suddenly awoke, a voice, Garland's voice was echoing inside my mind. However as I slowly came too, becoming more conscious, it faded away.

The words were a blur, I'm sure I was told something important about……about? It was no use, try as I might I just couldn't remember.

I was now fully conscious, although I still had my eyes closed trying to remember what I had been told, but the memory just wouldn't come. Suddenly I feel a presence…

"Hello there Mr….s? Kuja" a females voice said nervously. 'Mrs? MRS?' I though furiously, I was about to make the heavens them self shake with my Thunderja spell, however going undercover into this strange place I landed in was just a temptation I couldn't resist, Muw-Hahahah.

Everywhere I looked was a mix of black and dark purple paint moving in a sphere shape all around me, with one archway of light appearing behind this strange, pale, blue skinned female.

"Yes, though its Ms Kuja actually, I'm not and never have been in a relationship." I said it in my normal voice, it had always been a voice that was hard to define to a specific gender anyway. This could be fun, I had never had any desire to pretend to be female, but this opportunity to gather information while appearing innocent was to good to miss.

"Well neither have the other 'inmates', being evil as you all are obviously doesn't give time for relationships." she came across as an emotionless person, wanting get out of my company as fast as possible. But hey, blue weren't my colour anyway.

By now that dreadful act of my death was just a faint memory in the back of my mind, the more pressing concern was what was behind the portal of light, with that in mind I asked "So, what now? Where dose that archway go?" I was slightly fearful in the uncertainly of my future, but was ready to defend myself should the need arise.

The female looked totally blank, not even a slight change in expression, she reminded me of a black mage, soulless. She responded…..

"This gateway will take you to where your soul will spend eternity."

"There will be other people there, people like you. So you wont be alone."

"All your powers will work there, but none of you can escape."

"Your basically be in the Olympus coliseum from Kingdom Hearts 1."

"There are magically protected toilets for everyone."

"There is a bar that has food and drinks, though nothing fancy."

"Finally, enjoy your afterlife, and if you don't know what the coliseum is, your find out soon enough."

Hmmm…I didn't think much of the cold way she said any of it, but it was a coldness I used on people in the past. As they say imitation is greatest form of flattery, Hehehehehe. "So, how about you tell me about my new…….'friends'." I decided it best to find out as much as possible before going in, also wondering how far I would have to take my cover once inside.

She coldly responded "Your find out yourself Ms. Kuja." Naturally I was pissed of at not being given the information I desired, but even more so at being called 'Ms' of course I needed to make sure that I let it go, both now and in future if my plan was to be successful. Though just cause these morons where incapable of determining I was male, I wondered why I had to suffer.

I decided to play around with her and test this cover on her, I sighed since this really wasn't my kind of thing, but compared to Garlands rule, this would be easy……..wouldn't it?

"Come on girl to….girl, who's beyond there, any info could help y'know?" although I was slightly uncomfortable doing this, it was surprisingly easy, after all I was TOTALLY attractive, wore revealing clothing and was good at manipulating people, how could I possibly fail?

The expression on the girls face did not change one little bit, she continued to stare at me with unblinking eyes, but then she clicked her fingers and said "Bye now" as she said it the light from the portal glowed, in the flash of the light she was gone.

The portal began pulling me in, however there was nothing to cling to, I suddenly felt like I was travelling at light speed over millions of miles for a few seconds, until I suddenly hit a floor. The light had faded away only to reveal a sandy floor, I looked up to find a large half open double door with two golden statues either side of it.

I slowly got up looking around expecting to find signs of life, figuratively speaking of course, anyone here would be dead after all. The place seemed deserted, upon slowly completing my 360degree spin I concluded who ever was here would probably be past these doors.

Passing through the doors lead me to an arena in a small flash of light, there the people where ….1,2,3,4,5,6,7.….8 other people, although 5 of them was each in separate slots in the wall with a sign saying 'Do not fucking disturb, or you will face my unspeakable wrath'. The person in the 5th slot had an extra sign saying 'Number IV is gay' with an added smiley face under it.

The other three people was sitting…..or rather relaxingly lying next to the arena in sun beds with an umbrella next to them.

I must admit I was confused, here I was in my little hell and the sight of these people gave me in image of a smiley sun in the sky and flowers everywhere in my head, the only thing missing was the beach.

Putting my confusion aside, I strolled over to them, in my own sweet time as usual. I finally reached the foot of there beds, one was a woman with weird paint on here face, she would probably scare gargoyles. The second was a short-ish….man, kinda reminded me of 'slappy' who was a clown doll I had in my childhood. The third was….me? He looks like me, only dressed in black….could he be…..

The black caped man suddenly sprang up into a sitting position, he looked at me blankly for a second then said "SWORDY!! …..SWO?….DY? Have you Sen my swo…?" he suddenly collapsed back into a sleeping position.

I was speechless, curious and something else all at the same time, though I didn't know what. The other two didn't respond at all to the noise.

I put my hand on my head "Riiiiight, I had to come straight into nutters-ville" I mumbled to myself.

The black caped man got back up, seeming more coherent. He walked over to me and said "What an awful dress sense, Hojo screwed up another clone?" he said mildly amused. While I was kinda annoyed at him, I could see the resemblance.

"I'm nobodies clone you lunk head, the names Kuja." he stared at me for awhile raising an eyebrow before speaking "Ok, ok, relax. My names Sephiroth" he said it in a very proud way with both his hands above his head, his index and middle fingers shaped like a 'V'.

"Moron" I mumbled. "You do realise your dead don't you?" I said it in a cheery way, even though it reminded me I was too. He blushed and put his hands by his side "Sure I know, 'The Great Sephiroth' is not stupid" he said smugly.

Suddenly Sephiroth's face went serious and he looked me in the eye and said "You want to arm wrestle?" I stared at him blankly, do I want to arm wrestle? Why the hell would anyone want to? "No thanks, ill pass." I said casually to him, walking past him.

I stopped after a few steps to look back at him, wondering if I should ask him something on my mind. Before I could ask he rushed up to me and suddenly materialised a sword out of nowhere, with an evil glare appearing in his eye. "Then how about a figh….." before he could finished his sentence, he was interrupted by the clown "Whop-Whop-Whop, a new guest! Kekekekeke, wanna have some fun, babe?"

His high pitched voice sent shivers down my spine, but before I could even think of appropriate response, my temper over came me. I fired a massive lightning bolt at him while screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME FREAK!!" Sephiroth and the mysterious woman put there hands above there eyes watching as the clown flew backwards crashing into the wall.

Before I knew it, I realised I had blown any chance of appearing as a non-combatant. However Sephiroth put his hand on my shoulder and said "Nice shot, we all tend to wack Kefka into that wall as, well, he can be quite annoying at times."

I looked up at the slightly taller man realising he couldn't be that bad after all, I asked him "so what are we supposed to do for fun around here." the place obviously wasn't built for fun, but I could feel myself get bored with every second passing. How I would kill for a chance to ride my silver dragon above the clouds again.

However the mysterious woman answered, not Sephiroth, "Well the only thing you can do is fight in the arena, take a nap or drink alcoholic beverages." she had a smooth voice and spoke calmly.

She continued after a short pause "or when it becomes to much for you, you can rest in your pod like them five people there. Rest, for eternity."

I wasn't sure if this was worse or better then the hell I had expected, sure there was no torturing or anything, but someone like me could go mad with nothing to do.

"-Sigh- seems sephy's loosing it again" the woman said. I turned around wondering what she meant, upon turning I saw Sephiroth curled up on the floor holding his sword to his face cuddling it. It was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen, even more unusual was the fact the blade seemed so sharp, yet made not even one scratch on him.

He suddenly got up and started running around karate chopping thin air with his sword like a buzz light year doll. He ominously looked around till his eyes looked at me, before he could do a thing I noticed a smirk on his face appear, I knew that smirk and if I was right I knew what he planned to do next.

I stared at him silently, after a few short moments he started pacing towards me, "-Gulp- Uh-oh" I said as I began ran around the arena, Sephiroth then began thrusting his sword at me, just out of range.

"EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!" Sephiroth began saying in a weird robotic sounding voice, still swinging his sword in a karate chopping motion. The woman shouted in my direction "Oh yeah, we used to have a T.V. before Sephiroth began emulating things from it, then they took it away. Don't take it personally."

My legs started to burn since I was never forced to run this much before, getting tired I started launching low powered thunderbolts. They all missed as I wasn't used to casting while running, the fact Sephiroth was quite nimble didn't help either.

-- --

MEANWHILE On Gaia…..

At the base of the Lifa tree the roots begin to crumble and die, it seems as though all the roots are becoming petrified and hollow with the magic of the tree dimming. There is a low pitched moan that sounds like it is coming from every direction.

It is a kind of moan that would send shivers down your spin and give you goose bumps as you realise your alone, alone in the darkness. It could be the wind or could just be the thousands of souls passing through the tree back to Gaia.

Spooky, eh?

With the magic of the tree fading, the life of the tree slowly giving way under the pressure of all them souls and the anti-magic barrier the tree put up diminishing, what dose this mean?

For the tree?

For Gaia?

For the universe?

For the crystal?

Could this be the beginning of a cataclysmic event? Will our 'hero' Zidane be forced into action again?

Do the surviving Genomes of Terra know something we don't? What about the remaining black mages?

So many questions, will they ever get answered? Don't ask me I'm just the narrating this 'Meanwhile' section.

END.

-- --

I was just about to give up and turn to fight Sephiroth, but I sensed some sort of magic around the sword wielding madman and it wasn't his. It was then I noticed the clown faced freak, Kefka. He was laughing his head of moving his glowing finger around in a circler motion.

I concluded he was using mind control, even from the other side of the arena I could now hear that demented lunatic laughing "Ke-ke-ke-ke--HAAA-Ha-Ha--Ha--HOOOOOOO-Hahaha." he was laughing while hovering above the floor, hovering on his back like he was swimming.

It soon became obvious this guy chasing me was going to outpace me, eventually catching up to me.

Since I didn't care much for being impaled by Sephiroth's 6ft sword I decided to show Kefka what happens to people when they anger me. "Thunderja!" I shouted, however nothing appeared to happen, I knew why though "uh-oh, reflect" I mumbled before getting struck by my own attack.

Kefka, still having the time of his afterlife was now hovering upside down, still cackling away and said "Heh heh, your charged up like battery, whop-whop-whop."

Luckily I wasn't some dumb low I.Q Mage, I always wore thunder absorbing equipment since that was my primary attack spell, using the power from the absorbed attack I redirected the thunderbolt to a metal pole right next to the clown.

In that instance Sephiroth stood still, finally giving up his pursuit. My legs were like jelly now and my breathing was rapid and deep. Sephiroth however just stood up hardly fatigued at all, he calmly walked over to me and asked "What just happened and why…." he suddenly stopped as I pointed at Kefka.

Kefka was lying on the floor holding his groin making groaning noises, for a second I though I heard someone say "Ha Ha!!" Kefka slowly got back up after a few minutes, I was about to hit him again, but Sephiroth blocked my way saying "nice to see you can handle yourself, but allow me to deal with this, I have a score to settle."

I would of protested, but was already to tired. Kefka started to stutter "b-b-but, d-d-don't, oh my" Sephiroth let out a smile, "Speed blitz" he said, as he said it he vanished from sight, instantly Kefka went flying over the arena again straight into the wall. Sephiroth reappeared next to me, we both said "Ouch" at the same time. The black caped man then helped me up and asked "So, you wanna grab a beer?"

"I don't drink" I sighed yawning. Just then however four pillars of light came from out of the ground around me, I suddenly heard an angelic voice whisper in my ear saying "Auto-Life", now I remember, that's the second spell I cast back in Lifa tree. I suddenly began to fade away hearing one last sentence from the sword loving man.

"Lucky dog, I'll be waiting for you when you come back." he said cheerily, with that I suddenly woke up surrounded by darkness, which was momentarily welcomed from the blinding light that was in my eyes.

"Geez what a day, what next?" I suddenly collapsed from exhaustion, with my eye lids heavy all I could do now was dream.

'Is my hell over or has it just began?' was the last though I had before loosing consciousness.

End of chapter four, find out what happens next soon.

YEASH, such a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Reviewing is your friend so please do.

Remember, its my 1st fan-fic and reviewing can help me get better so share your opinions.

Made by: UltimaKuja (Kuja fan girl extraordinaire)

Experience: No previous writing experience (so don't expect perfection)

Time Taken: -Highly Classified-

Date: 01/04/08


	5. One fateful day

Final Fantasy IX: A Kuja Fanfic, Kuja lives?

Copyright is the same as before.

--

I have been busy lately, so I haven't had much time for writing, but here it is, the next chapter.

I already know how this story will end (Nope not telling you a thing yet), though it might take me awhile to get the in-between chapters writ.

Please do comment and submit any suggestions/story plots you would like to see, Thank you.

Note: Not all suggestions will be entered, just ones I like. And now, to the story!

--

Chapter Five: One fateful day.

"This dream again?"…."What do you want?"…."Who…who are you?"…."Mikoto? The key?"….."For his plan?"…."HIS plan?"…."GARLAND!?"

I suddenly awoke, breathing heavily, with sweat running down my face. The thoughts of my dream slipping away again, it was not long before I couldn't recall a single word of it at all, though of one thing I was sure, Gaia's days of turmoil were not over.

Upon looking around I noticed it was pitch black, a shiver sprinted down my back and goose bumps appeared up and down my arms, as a cold, high pitched moan filled the air.

I wondered, what could of caused the moan as I franticly shacked my head from left to right and back again, looking desperately for signs of life.

The air was dry, cold and dry, and it was to dark to see a thing. Which lead me to being concerned about poisonous plants or loosing my footing, only to fall for miles, or worse yet to be attacked by fiends, at this point I couldn't help feeling helpless.

The moan came and faded back into the darkness whence it came as fast as a cold gust of wind, leaving only a soul piercing echo in it's wake.

Still with no other signs of life present, save my own, I grew nervous, I began calling for my beloved silver dragon that had never let me down, preying it would hear my call and rescue me from this pitch black purgatory.

Hours seemed to pass in waiting, but in truth it probably was only a few mere minutes before I began giving up hope, my mind racing with questions, like….

Was he still alive?

Did he even still care about me?

Was I going to die here alone?

Was I still even really alive?

How -

"STOP" I shouted as I stood up from a rock I was sitting on, with my hands on my hips in defiance of this feeling and the thoughts of giving up that entered my mind.

Suddenly I looked up with a feeling of relief as rain drops landed lightly on my face. The small, cold droplets refreshingly landed and trailed down my face, I had always liked the rain and the relaxing feeling it gave me.

With the rain drops followed a ray of sunlight which illuminated my current surroundings, it was a wasteland of roots stretching in all directions, however, all the roots were petrified, but that was impossible.

I knew the tree wouldn't naturally become petrified, which meant something or someone purposely did it, but who and to what end?

I trailed the stone-turned roots that lead towards the sunlight, I only had a few small, non-life-threatening wounds, which helped as they were not severe enough to inhibit my progress.

Mentally, however, I was heavily fatigued. Still exhausted from my previous battles, spell casting and running away from that guy with the sword, I was not about to let that stop me though, as I was slowly but surely reaching the top, the summit.

Had I of slept longer I probably could of just easily teleported up there, but this walk gave me time to think about things, things like….

"Where would I go."

"What would I do?

"Do I really want to see my broth….Zidane again?"

"What would I say to the citizens of Gaia that actually knew I was responsible for the war?"

"What would I end up doing with my life?"

"How would I face Zidane's friends who I had cold bloodedly murdered, even if I did revive them all and save them from the lifa tree, they would still be pissed."

"Do I really care about any of that?"

Upon reaching the summit I emerged into the rays of light, feeling there warmth as they touched my skin, it was a welcomed feeling, opposed to the feeling I had in the cold depths of the darkness which I came.

Looking around from the entrance of what was the lifa tree I could see for miles in every direction, there was an amazing clear blue sky, however it was not long before I noticed hundreds of scorch marks and craters, which stretched from the tree to….Upon looking directly at there destined target my eyes opened wide in shock, as I watched intense flames burning in a ruined Mari-Safi.

The ancient town where summoners had once lived so long ago had been obliterated, but by whom remains a mystery to me, at least for now….

Made by: UltimaKuja (Kuja fan girl extraordinaire)

Experience: No previous writing experience (so don't expect perfection)

Time Taken: -Highly Classified-

Date: 26/04/08


	6. The silent angel has awoken

Final Fantasy IX: A Kuja Fanfic, Kuja lives?

Copyright is the same as CH1.

--

Saying I took my time with this is one hell of an understatement, but it's finally complete.

Hope you all like it and as always comments are welcomed.

--

Chapter Six: The silent angel has awoken.

"Another dream?"…."Why won't you just tell me?"…."But how could he still be?"….."What about Zidane?"….."Your telling me I'm all alone?"….."Tell me who you REALLY are!"

Before I knew it I was lying on a stone slab not far away from the Lifa tree's entrance, the only conclusion that I could come to was that I fell asleep from exhaustion.

I quickly remembered about what I saw at Mara Safi…? Mari…..? Urrgh what was that town called again…Madain Sari! That's it. I looked up to where the ruined town once stood….

There was nothing left, I noticed as I walked up a small hill to get a better view.

Though I didn't understand why anyone would do such a thing as Madain Sari held no value to anyone, at least not anymore. It was just an abandoned and run down town…..right?

Could this be what the dream meant? It couldn't just be a coincidence, could it?

I decided to teleport over there, as it would take a good ten minutes to walk.

Upon reaching the remains of the town I slowly looked around, looking for anything that stood out. Most of the building remains didn't stand up more then 3 bricks high still burning with intense flames.

The burning flames producing a think black smog that had spread everywhere, fully surrounding the town which made seeing beyond a few meters difficult.

The floor of the town was covered with craters almost like it had been bombarded.

I was surprised to see corpses among the remains, quite a lot of moogle corpses. Considering the extent of the damage its surprising they weren't vaporised.

As I slowly walked past the moogle corpses, still looking for any signs of why the town was attacked I found, to my disappointment, absolutely noting.

I walked deeper into the ruins observing every little detail about the town and committing it to memory until I saw a single survivor, I could see a silhouette in the intense smokescreen.

Suddenly I froze with my eyes fixed on the mysterious figure who seemed not to move an inch, but I couldn't make out who it was… not at this range.

Moving forward cautiously I could sense something…. illusive and…. malevolent about this individual, yet it was familiar somehow.

Before I had time to dwell on it the sound of laughter filled the air, I stopped in my tracks trying to make sense of it. Suddenly the fumes of the fire seemed to dissipate around him almost as if scared and fleeing for their lives. As the thick cloud surrounding the town cleared the features of the individual became clearer….

She/He was short….. had light brown boots and a….. "A TAIL!?"

It was unmistakeable now that this person had a tail and it was swinging slowly as if this person was content…. a genome?

I wondered what one of those inferior genomes was doing here, that blonde hair and that tail…. how I hate them all….. constantly reminding me of my true existence and nature, constantly reminding me of Garland.

I could feel my hate swelling up inside me just like when I was on Terra and thought I killed them all, although that feeling soon dispelled as the genome began to turn around. I thought about saying something to him, as it was now apparent this genome was a male, or even simpler killing him.

"You wish to kill me again, Kuja?" the genome said half turned around with his hair covering his face.

I wondered briefly 'Kill me again'? I was thinking of an appropriate sarcastic come back to his statement…..

"Let me guess… time for some sarcasm, right Kuja?" the smaller, inferior genome interrupted.

Shocked and speechless no come back came to mind, I could only contemplate on how this lower life form knew exactly what I was going to say. Damn it! Did Garland make ANOTHER angel of death that I didn't know about? Wh..at powers does he have? How strong is he? Is he following one of Garland's plans? So many questions that I didn't know the answers to raced through my mind.

Determined not to look to confused and off-guard I decided to say… something.

Still wondering to this boys purpose and identity I said "Just who are you? No-no let me guess.. just another of Garlands lackeys?" the child seemed to contemplate on this for a short while…..

"Ha"…."Haha"…."Emmmm-Hahhahahahahaha!" the boy begun laughing deliriously. "What's wrong little Kuja? I guess your not as smart as you think…… ha-ha-ha-ha can't you figure it out?"

'Little Kuja'? Who does this little midget think he is!? If I had it my way I would kill this little-

"As much as I would _LOVE_ to stay and chat… I have things to attend to, maybe we'll meet again soon."

"Why you…" I responded.

"Yes, my mission here is now complete" he said as he turned the rest of the way around.

"Mission? What mis…. Oh my…..ZIDANE!?"

With a cold grin on his face he snarled and cryptically said "Not exactly."

I didn't even have time to have a single thought before a flash of light appeared in his hand.

"Stop me if you've heard this one before… ULTIMA!"

At that instant my eye widened as I saw his hand outstretched towards me. The attack was a direct hit and threw me meters back until I was slammed into probably the only wall still standing on the far side of the town. The walls integrity was already severely crippled as I crashed straight through it and onto the ground.

With my eyes barely open I saw Zidane teleport, but to where I could only guess.

With my last ounce of energy I whispered to myself "That's…..that's n-n-not Zidane." and passed out.

Made by: UltimaKuja

Time Taken: I don't want to tell you

Date: 28/07/08


End file.
